Medicine Man
by TheMaidenMoon
Summary: Medicine man, you dance me across the country... Medicine man, you dance me across the sky... Medicine man, now my feet are dragging... Medicine man, can you hear my cry? A boring life is almost all he has ever known, but when a stranger comes and takes him into a new world, can he get out? More importantly... Does he even want to? Rated M: M/M,Drugs/violence/majorcharacterdeath


_**Hello, this is the second time i have posted this story due to a year-long hiatus. I have decided to give this story another try though:) I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: NOPE, Not mine**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever and I can't hold on.  
_

**_-"Waiting" _**

**_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: The life of Uzumaki Naruto**

The wind blew harshly as Uzumaki Naruto rushed into the office building, he called a few greetings to the people he knew and smiled at the ones he didn't. He normally didn't like being this social, but his job called for it. Well, actually, his _job_ said that he just had to act polite and remember appointments, his _boss_ said he needed to act polite, remember appointments, be super friendly, and never look anything less than perfect...

With a sigh, Naruto passed the main desk, not forgetting to smile and wave at the secretary who was seated there, and entered the elevator. He scanned his id card before pressing the button for floor 21, but before the doors could close a pale hand slipped in. The doors slid back open to show none other than Orochimaru, Naruto's boss. The man smiled as he walked into the small space, he stood closer than necessary and smelled like cheap cologne. _His secretary was looking yummy as always_ The pale man thought to himself. The blond noticed his boss' staring and cleared his throat loudly, causing the dark-haired man to quit his ogling and direct his smile at naruto's face.

"Good Morning Sir." Naruto said with a forced smile.

"Good Morning Naruto. I hope you have those files ready for me, we are going to meet the Uchiha's tomorrow and I'd like to have at least read over them before then." Orochimaru said looking away from the blond.

"Yes Sir, the files are ready. I'll bring them to you when we reach our floor. Is there anything else I need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow? Uchiha Corps is a very powerful company, we wouldn't want any mistakes..." Naruto said with a small grimace, the last meeting they had gone to Orochimaru had forgotten to make dinner reservations and Naruto had to come up with something last-minute. It was horrible and he never wanted to end up in that situation again.

"No, I believe everything else is in order. But please check over everything and make sure things will run smoothly. Also, I want you to look your best tomorrow, so your going to have to get a hair cut or something."

Naruto ran his fingers through his shoulder length, blond hair, "I'll see what I can do."

Before Orochimaru could comment further the elevator dinged and opened to show a pale green room with a large, L-shaped counter against the back wall. Above the desk large golden letters spelled out 'Otogakure', which was what Orochimaru had named the business over 25 years ago. To the left of the counter was a set of large mahogany doors that led into Orochimaru's office, the man quickly walked into the room, shutting the doors behind him. Naruto walked across the hard wood floors to his desk that was hidden by the large counter. With a sigh he sat in his chair, _I should probably bring those files to Orochimaru... _He thought sadly,_ Meh, I'll do it in a minute._

Naruto got up and began his normal morning routine of straightening the pillows on the couch, wiping the large, floor to ceiling window down, and fixing his wind-blown hair in the mirror that rested on his desk. When he had finished, Naruto sighed grabbed the files from under his desk and walked into Orochimaru's office.

"Here are your files sir." He said with another forced smile.

"Thank you, you can set them down and go." Orochimaru said without looking up from his computer.

Naruto left the office with a defeated sigh, _this was going to be a long day..._

* * *

As the clock hit 5:45, Naruto stood and stretched his arms high above his head, his day had been long and boring. He had sat through 5 meetings, 2 walk-through lessons, and 4 conference calls. Naruto sighed and shut down his laptop. With a small smile, the blond walked out of the office and entered the elevator, _now it's time for ramen and bad TV..._ Naruto thought, _I really need to get a more interesting life..._

When he reached the main floor he smiled and waved goodbye to the few people still left at the office and let himself back out into the brisk winter night.

"Taxi!" He called as the yellow car pulled up to the curb. He climbed into the backseat.

"Where to?" The cabby asked.

Naruto quickly told the driver his address before relaxing into the back seat, _at least I'm out of that stupid office..._

When the cab pulled up to Naruto's apartment building he handed the cabby his money and walked toward his home. Waving at the land-lady, Naruto climbed the stairs to his floor. He unlocked the door and walked into the dark blue living room, after pausing to feed his cat Kyuubi, the tired blonde went and did what he always did. Made a bowl of ramen, watched mindless TV, took a shower, then went to bed. It's what he did every day, and it's what he'll be doing till he could retire. _What a sad life..._ Naruto thought with a frown.

With a yawn, Naruto turned and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep. And for once he dreamed, he dreamed of a tall, dark stranger coming to take him away from this boring life... _It was fun to dream._

* * *

_**What did you think? Also, I'm looking for a beta! If anyone is interested, PM me:)**__  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:)**_


End file.
